Starlight Glimmer
with and highlights |体色 = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |魔法色 = Light turquoise |可爱标记 = （真的） （假的） |配音 = Kelly Sheridan (英语) Debora Magnaghi (意大利语) Klaudia Kuchtyk (波兰语) Annie Rojas (拉丁美洲西班牙语) |headercolor = #EDBBF3 |headerfontcolor = #622489}} Starlight Glimmer是一只雌性独角兽，并且是第五季最先出场的反派。她是平等镇的前任镇长并且致力于解除小马利亚所有小马的可爱标记。她或者说一个比较类似的角色曾经作为背景角色出现在 My Little Pony: Friend Forever Issue#14中。 在此前，有个类似Starlight Glimmer的颜色设计的角色叫做Evening Starlite,还有一个类似的颜色设计是非塞壬形态的Aria Blaze。 Starlight Glimmer有着粉红色的毛皮，紫色和灰蓝色的鬃毛。她的可爱标记有一个紫色和白色的星星以及2个泛着蓝色荧光的条状物——有时会被一个虚假的平等标志（=）所掩盖。 她真正的可爱标志的一部分则类似罗盘可爱标志“南极”,拥有这个可爱标记的主人叫做Leon，通常被称为‘蓝血王子’，有时会被叫做‘蓝月亮’，在其他一些材料中他也有出现，例如My Little Pony: Friend Forever Issue#13中的无名小马医生。Starlight Glimmer名字与Twilight Sparkle，Sunset Shimmer和Starbeam Twinkle有着相同的模式，当然还包括第一代动画G1中的Starlight。 在''The Art of Equestria''一书中提到Starlight一开始仅仅有两条条纹状的紫色毛发。根据导演Jim Muiller的说法，“星光拥有可以媲美TS的魔法天赋，同时TS也是她的原型参考，这也是为什么她的发色与TS如此相似的原因”。在书中介绍了数种星光的早期设定图，包括了一个类似云宝的设计造型。 在2015年2月份中旬， Jim Miller被问到关于Starlight Glimmer与Evening Starlite的相似性时回答说他不知道谁是Evening Starlite并且表示他最多能说的是这两个角色是不同的。在该月稍晚的时候，在被问及相关问题时，他声明Starlight Glimmer的名字根本不是什么"Mayor Marx" 也否定了其他几种说法。 “那么到底是哪个名字，还是说仍然是机密？” “你们将会在动画上映时看到的”Jim Miller回答到。 Jim Miller还在推特上戏谑的提到星光在后面的动画中还会出现。不过此消息已经在2015年的Comic-Con上经过确认了。 描述 语录 : "欢迎！我非常高兴能在这里看到你们！" : — The Cutie Map - Part 1 : "请尽情在我们这个小马利亚的小角落中享受吧. 我们都十分的喜爱这里. 在这里你不会有任何的疑问." : — The Cutie Map - Part 1 : "当小马利亚其余的大众看到连公主都放弃了自己的可爱标志而加入我们时, 他们最终会明白我们想要完成一个怎样的世界." : — The Cutie Map - Part 1 : "以平等的角度说，这就是和平. 例外主义是一个谎言. 从你的可爱标志中获得解放吧. 将平等作为你的天赋. 差异意味着挫折. 杰出意味着失败. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friend." : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "呃，星光，你这个奸诈小马！" : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're "better" than everypony else if it weren't for ''my''magical abilities! ''I brought you friendship! I'' brought you equality! ''I created harmony! " : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "让我们获得幸福的唯一途径就是马马平等！''" : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "'闭嘴!'" : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "They think they can come into ''my village and disrupt my life? Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks!" : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "''Spare me your sentimental nonsense! I gave these ponies real friendships they never could have had otherwise!" : — The Cutie Map - Part 2 : "欢迎回家，TS!" : — The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 : "Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal? No one would ever tease anyone there! Wouldn't that be nice?" : — The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 : "I was perfectly happy before you and your friends ruined what I built!" : — The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 : "Happy birthday to all the May ponies! And since no pony is more special than any other, happy birthday to all who don’t have a birthday in May." : — My Little Pony Facebook post12 : "All adventures are equal to all other adventures. That’s why they’re special." : — My Little Pony Facebook post13 参考 # ↑ Dubbingpedia's publication of an e-mail from SDI. Dubbingpedia (2015-06-02). Retrieved on 2014 June 8. # ↑ Maggie Vera (2015-04-07). Maggie Vera on Twitter: "Les presento a Starlight de MLP @AnnieRojas_ excelente trabajo gracias Annie!" (Spanish). Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 April 7. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Agnes Garbowska (2015-03-07). Agnes Garbowska on Twitter: "@jrome58 @ImperfectXIII Hmmm... that is quite a coincidence, isn't it? Or is it? Hmmm....". Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 March 7. # ↑ Jim Miller (2015-02-12). Big Jim on Twitter: "@Murrisson I have no idea who that character is in the toy photo. Not the same as far as I can tell.". Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 February 12. # ↑ Jim Miller (2015-02-16). Big Jim on Twitter: "@Aluckynickel No.". Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 February 23. # ↑ Jim Miller (2015-02-23). Big Jim on Twitter: "@CheWachtel Yeah, cause that's not her name!". Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 February 23. # ↑ Jim Miller (2015-02-23). Big Jim on Twitter: "@CheWachtel You'll find out once the episode airs!". Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 February 23. # ↑ Jim Miller (2015-04-04). I wonder if we'll see her again. Twitter. Retrieved on 2015 April 4. # ↑ Sethisto (2015-07-10). SDCC - Pony Panel Major News Points (15+ Updates). Equestria Daily. Retrieved on 2015 July 10. # ↑ "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" dolls from Hasbro NY Toy Fair Event - 2015. YouTube (2015-02-15). Retrieved on 2015 February 16. # ↑ Timeline Photos. Facebook (2015-05-13). Retrieved on 2015 May 14. # ↑ Timeline Photos. Facebook (2015-05-01). Retrieved on 2015 May 1. # ↑ Timeline Photos. Facebook (2015-08-13). Retrieved on 2015 August 14.